The Hidden Desires of Young Hearts
by RaveOfHorror
Summary: Lavender, Ginny, and Luna have a few things in common, Secrets, Misery, and the Room of Requirement. Unrequited love and secret sexual encounters not only make life better but, harder as well. WARNING: FEMMESLASH AND STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT
1. Prologue

The Hidden Desires of Young Hearts

_**A/N: This is a femmeslash featuring Lavender Brown/Ginny Weasley/ Luna Lovegood. It was thought up by my besty and I. R&R please, it would be nice to get feedback.**_

Prologue

~*~Lavender~*~

Once again, Lavender needed a drink. Another boy, another meaningless break up, the days were becoming more bollocks with each passing moment. As soon as she reached the room of requirement; her only sanctuary these days, she would be able to drink the night away. No more stupid idiotic _boys. "Ugh boys"_ she thought as she took a swig of the powerful Fire Whiskey. Why couldn't she just be herself and be happy, her true self. Not the one she led everyone to believe.

~*~Ginny~*~

"This is just a load of bollocks!" Ginny yelled, to no one in particular. Why would McGonagall kick her off of the team? Just because she punched stupid Malfoy in his stupid pointed nose. AND to top it all off, the love of her life just dumped her because he said she had "serious anger issues" whatever the Hell that meant. Turning the hallway to the Room of Requirement, Ginny sighed. She seriously needed a drink, and she would have it when she reached her secret stash she had hidden a few months back.

~*~Luna~*~

Soaked once again from head to toe, completely frozen. Did Malfoy just want to make her jump off a cliff? Did he just want her to kill herself? What had she done to get tortured mercilessly by the amazing bouncing ferret, as Ron called him. Though she never showed it, Luna was constantly feeling pain. Pain that made her want to feel it in a physical way. She needed to get to her sanctuary, and fast. She could just make out the Room of Requirement's wonderful intricately designed doors.

~*~*~*~The Girls~*~*~*~

Lavender watched from the corner as Ginny made her way into the room. She was crying, something Lavender had never seen her do. It made her heart sink a little, the redheaded had been her very first female crush, the second being a certain blonde haired beauty. She continued to watch Ginny from the shadows, curious as to what the flame haired girl was up to. It was then that Ginny had taken a large bottle of Fire Whiskey from a trunk in the corner. Uncapping it, Ginny took a large swig and hiccupped slightly from the crying.

Had her being kicked off the team really upset her that much? Why wasn't her _boyfriend _Harry consoling her? They were supposed to be in love, weren't they? Hearing another rustling sound, both girls look up simultaneously. Lavender's heart stops for a fraction of a second when she realizes that the other person coming into the room was none other than Luna. The other love of her confusing life. She would never tell a soul, let alone her bestfriend.

Ginny looked up and realized that she was not alone, cursing inwardly, she backed into the shadows as quietly as she could. She did not want to get caught with a bottle in her hand. How could she tell anyone that the Boy Who Lived, dumped her? It would be too mortifying to have anyone know. She watched as Luna sniffled and sobbed, she was completely soaked and shivering in her form fitting uniform. She watched as Luna slid down against the stone wall and cried. Ginny wanted to go and comfort Luna but, she didn't want the alcohol on her breath to give her away.

Lavender's heart stuttered as the flaxen haired angel sobbed and sneezed. Trying to get a hold of herself she stands slowly trying not to fall in her somewhat drunken state. As she took a step in her new bubblegum pink stiletto shoes, the heel got caught in a crack of the stone floor. Snapping the heel Lavender falls flat on her face and watched in horror as the fire whiskey bottle rolled toward Ginny's stooped figure. "Who's there?" Luna asked, clearing her throat.

"Ow what the fuck?" Ginny asked, as the bottle hit her knee.

Lavender cursed aloud at the broken heel. "No, my new shoes!" she whined as she took off the ruined stiletto.

"Lavender? What are you doing here?" Ginny asked, nervously.

"What are _you _doing in here Ginny?" Luna asked, instantly embarrassed.

"What are you both doing in here?" Lavender asked, trying to ignore the looks she was getting. It was like she was naked in front of them both and they were judging her. None of them appeared to want to answer the questions each asked one another.

"Nothing. This is where I come to be alone," Luna answered, in a voice barely above a whisper. Ginny and Lavender both stared at her in wonder. She was brave, very brave.

"Same here," Ginny sighed, putting the bottle down quietly.

"Yeah, me too," Lavender said, taking the other shoe off. No sense in snapping the other heel. They all stood still, silent and watching eachother. They were all curious. None had been in each other's company much these days.

"So…anybody need a drink?" Ginny asked, picking up the bottle by her mud caked sneakers. This seemed to break the ice as all three girls burst out laughing for the first time in weeks.


	2. Girls' Night In

Chapter One: Girls' Night In

Ginny poured the whiskey into three large glasses as the other two sat in a small circle with her. Lavender was massaging her slightly swollen ankle and Luna was removing her soaking wet Ravenclaw sweater. Lavender's eyes practically bulged as she gazed at Luna's lacey midnight blue bra through her wet white blouse, her pert nipples were very visible through the thin fabric. Ginny also found it hard not to stare at the perky breasts without giving herself away.

Luna smiled as Lavender handed her a glass nearly full to the brim. She never drank but, on this night she needed it, and bad. The three girls spoke at once. "Cheers Girls." And took a large gulp of Fire Whiskey. This seemed to be just the thing they all needed. Lavender, already slightly drunk felt that they should try and loosen things up a bit.

"Let's play a game. Anyone up for Truth or Dare?" she asked, making the younger two giggle.

"Well, I'm game. I have to warn you though, I _never _back down from a dare," Ginny said, smiling deviously.

"Okay, I'll play too," Luna answered, just happy to be with friends.

"This isn't your typical truth or dare game, this is anything goes and I mean _anything_," Lavender said, daring to believe her luck. Ginny and Luna, in a room alone with her. It was too much to dream for, that and Luna was wet. Something she wouldn't mind being with the both of them.

"Then let's go, since you said it, you start. Go ahead, take your pick," Ginny said, letting her flaming hair out of the disheveled ponytail.

"Luna, truth or dare?" Lavender asked, eyeing her breasts again.

"Um okay..yes..um…truth," she said, shyly.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" Lavender asked, curiously. Ginny's eyes snapped up to Luna's face, also curious to hear her answer.

Luna took a large gulp of fire whiskey indicating that her answer might just be interesting. "Once. No…twice," Luna answered, blushing furiously.

"Really? Do I know her?" Lavender asked, instantly jealous of the bitch that stole Luna's kiss.

"Uh uh, she answered your question Lavender, it's her turn now," Ginny said, sparing Luna from answering.

"Okay, Ginny…truth or dare?" she asked, a little uncertainly.

"Dare. Durrr," Ginny said, smirking just the tiniest bit.

"I dare you to kiss Lavender right on the lips," Luna said, startling her. Lavender's heart stuttered in joy. The night could not get any better.

"Alright then, I will. Come here and pucker up Lav," Ginny said, looking fearless.

Lavender tried not to smile too much as she scooted closer to Ginny. She was about to receive a kiss from the Flame haired Goddess of her dreams. Lavender's eyes fluttered shut as Ginny's lips slowly meshed with hers. Cherry lip gloss against Mint chocolate chip lip balm. Their lips moved together for a wonderful yet all too short fifteen seconds before their lips parted.

"Wow," Luna said, looking from the satisfied look of Ginny's face to the Dreamy look on Lavender's.

"My turn! Lavender, truth or dare?" Ginny asked, smiling up at her.

"After that kiss, you can dare me to do whatever," Lavender said, smiling dreamily.

"I dare you to open Luna's shirt and unbuckle her bra with your teeth," Ginny said, making both girls blush. Miraculously enough, Lavender did get Luna's bra off with her teeth. She was clearly very talented.

~*~An Hour and Many Drinks Later~*~

"I dare us all to go to the prefect's bathroom to take a bubble bath. I am cold, and in desperate need of a hot and long soak in the tub," Luna said, in a slightly slurred voice. The three made their way barefoot and barely dressed practically stumbling through the corridors. Once they were in the bathroom, they stripped off their clothes and got into the steamy and colorfully bubbly water.

"So, how about we make it more interesting and play Dare or Double Dare?" Lavender asked, as Ginny and Luna moved around under the scented colorful bubbles.

"You're on!" Ginny announced, giggling madly.

"Okay then, I dare you to run down the corridor naked," Lavender said, pointing to Ginny.

"Wha-Fine. Watch this," Ginny said, standing up and climbing out of the large tub. The bubbles slipped down her taut muscled curves, making Lavender want to run her tongue all over Ginny's Quidditch Player's body. Ginny walked to the door and opened it, sprinting out the door. They could hear her wet footsteps against the stone floor. A minute later she ran in giggling, her rather round supple breasts bouncing, taunting Lavender.

Sitting back into the tub, Ginny exhaled as her breathing returned to normal. Her face was red from heat or embarrassment. "Okay, it's my turn. Lavender, I dare you to kiss Luna and I mean really kiss her like full frontal snogging," Ginny said, making the pale girl blush and the blonde beauty queen almost gasp.

"You don't have to do this Luna," Lavender said, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

"No it's okay….I want to…" she said, in a barely audible voice.

"Just close your eyes and relax," Lavender whispered not wanting to scare the girl away. Lavender swam closer to Luna so that she was just in front of her. Luna's eyes shut slowly as Lavender brought her face closer, she could smell Luna's hair, it smelled sweet and tangy, like citrus. Running a hand through Luna's wet locks, she smiled. Kissing Luna softly at first, then harder Lavender ran her fingers through Luna's hair. Capturing her mouth in a harder kiss, Lavender brought her closer.

Their wet breasts rubbing against one another's earning a moan from the younger girl. Lavender liked the sound of her moans, nibbling softly on her lips. Ginny gasped as she watched the two making out, possibly going farther. She started to rub herself in her maidenhead, moaning as Lavender's hand slipped under the water. Luna's moans grew louder as Lavender's hand explored her.

Luna gasped as she felt Lavender insert a finger inside her flower. She had never been touched by anyone, let alone another girl. She knew it should've felt wrong but, at this moment she wanted nothing more than this. As another finger was inserted, her moan was cut off by a kiss.

Ginny had never been so turned on in her life. Nothing seemed to matter in this moment. She wanted to join in on the fun, but she'd rather watch. She felt Luna touch her secret place. She moaned, as Luna continued to play with her.

Luna moaned as she felt a ball of warmth in her gut. Then everything went bright as she moaned louder. She had never felt anything more powerful in her life. After the feeling went away and everything went back to normal, she sighed wishing it could last.

**A/N: Thanks for getting to chapter One. I hope you enjoyed that, and we apologize for the rather longness of the chapter. We'll try to get to chapter two as soon as we can. Thanks!**


End file.
